


gimme that look that takes me home

by theprincessed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Phil comes home from visiting his parents ready to spend his actual birthday with Dan, but Dan has some minor issues to work through first.





	gimme that look that takes me home

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Well, I surprised myself with this. I'm a long-time fan of the boys and a long-time writer of fiction and RPF, but this is my first ever Dan/Phil fic. The obsession turned up a notch lately and thus, the need to write fic was born. Jealous!Dan _really_ wanted to be written and hopefully they aren't totally wonky sounding. This isn't canon compliant either, thanks to Phil and his Insta stories, but I still like it anyway. Happy Birthday, Phil! May you never see this ever lol.
> 
> Title is a lyric from _Left Alone_ by XY&O.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys x

Phil pulls the hood of his Jake hoodie down further and sinks gratefully into the front passenger seat of the Uber. He would've preferred to be in the back to minimise the possibility of chat, but the driver had locked eyes with him as he approached and he'd felt too awkward to be the person to ignore on purpose the nice man coming to drive him home from the airport and had visions of it affecting his rating. _Bloody typical Phil_ , Dan would call it and he smiles to himself through his teeny tiny hangover. 

Although it was his birthday tomorrow, Phil had flown over to Isle of Man for a pre-birthday visit to his parents for a few days. Whilst there, he'd bumped into an old school friend he hadn't seen in literally _years_ and thought it'd be pretty funny to snap a picture together after a few pints and a night of nerdy nostalgia. Putting it on Instagram, he wished Dan was with him to share a moment from his past and takes his phone out from his pocket now to check his social media and texts, anything to dissuade Mr Uber Man from talking to him about football or something.

Phil blinks slowly behind his glasses as he scrolls through some stuff; some of the comments on that picture just a tad too nosy for his liking, but not entirely surprising.

 

 **@interactive_extroverts_too** _who's this dude??????_

 **@sugarplumbump** _hey, he's pretty fit y'know ;) haha_

 **@junglephillie** _phil has gone outside?! my boy!_

 **@satansphannie321** _CHEATING ON DAN :'(((((_

 

What does pull him up short is the string of WhatsApp messages Dan has sent him between last night and today.

 _hope you're having fun over there. don't die old man x_ ~ 8.20pm

 _guess that answers that then_ ~ 1.17am

 _just tell me what's his name_ ~ 2.43am

 _wait_ ~ 2.45am

 _no_ ~ 2.46am

 _don't tell me i don't want to know thanks_ ~ 2.47am

 _he looks nice_ ~ 2.57am

 

Phil frowns at his screen and his head starts to properly throb because now he's concerned. Dan's always had a flair for the dramatic, it's what makes his videos so great after all, but Phil thought they were past this kind of late night behaviour. Part of him still feels incredibly flattered that he can cause such a powerful reaction around him, but he's also worried as this isn't some overly invested fan on Twitter.

 _Dan_ , he starts then realises he's at a loss for what to say next. He really needs to get home and see him, to nip this in the bud. Even as he's telling himself that, Phil knows this situation already seems sticky. Like a honey covered trap. Not a thirst trap though. A grenade.

A Dan-shaped grenade.

Covered in honey.

Dan covered in honey.

Phil mentally shakes away his nonsense daydreaming and sends a bunch of _????_ before he sees Dan's recent messages suddenly begin to disappear before his very eyes until he's left with _this message was deleted_ in the chat window and _typing..._ flash under Dan's name.

_hi how was the isle?_

Phil sighs and pockets his phone without answering for a moment then pulling it back out and impulsively sending one reply.

_His name is Alex._

It's about 50/50 whether that'll make things better or worse, but he decides he can't do this over a phone anymore and wills the Uber to move faster to save him from obsessively checking if Dan's replied or not.

Eventually, he's outside their apartment building with the Uber driving off into the sunset and leaving Phil to hope he still has one of his own. He should've predicted what would happen when he turned the handle of the front door, but neither of them are thinking too clearly.

"Hey, I'm home!" he calls, changing from the joking _honey I'm home_ at the last second.

Dan doesn't rush to meet him, although that's not that unusual. The only times Dan will be walking around the apartment is if he needs something (food, loo break, charger of some sort), otherwise it's the bedroom or his beloved sofa crease. The crease had practically disappeared whilst they were on tour, but he's beat the sofa into submission once more. Phil's strangely proud and Dan would call him a weirdo if he knew.

Figuring he's in the living room, Phil pokes his head around the door and yep - Dan's laid out on the sofa, Macbook on his lap.

"Hey, love," is what comes softly out of Phil's mouth, but he doesn't take it back.

He's been listening to his mum call him _love_ for the last few days and he has been known to sleepily murmur it to his boyfriend when both of their guards are down, cringe is not possible and they both need the reassurance that they're in this, together.

Dan startles like he hadn't heard Phil come in, except the tension in his broad shoulders give him away from behind. "Oh! Hiya. Good trip? How's the 'rents?"

Phil licks his dry lips. So one of them is avoiding, pretending the jealousy never happened. Because that's what this is and Phil gets this reaction, he really does. He knows Dan hates this kind of personal confrontation. Although Phil feels the opposite, it turns out his resolve when it comes to what Dan wants is weaker than his need to have things out in the open.

"They're fine, yeah," he mumbles.

Nothing is solved, but he's still glad to be home and with Dan and to spend his birthday tomorrow with the man he loves wholeheartedly, even if the man in question doubts it right now.

"Okay," Dan says after a long pause. "Well. I've got some stuff to do, so - "

"We should go out!" Phil blurts out unthinkingly.

"What?"

Phil has no idea why he said that either, but maybe that's reason enough to go with it. That's kind of what their relationship has always been about. He moves to stand in front of Dan for the first time and his heart does a little flip at simply seeing his face, even his raised eyebrows waiting for explanation and Phil grins.

"Yeah! It's my birthday, Daniel! I say we go out, get a couple drinks, see where the night leads us..."

Dan stares at him then looks back at his screen. "You look like you've had a few already,"

"Hair of the dog?" Phil implores, still smiling but he feels it tighten across his mouth.

He waits until eventually, Dan closes the Macbook and gets to his feet. He takes a step closer to Phil and his eyelashes flutter in anticipation. Dan's so close he can almost smell him.

"Cocktails in Shoreditch?" he suggests, breaking the moment.

Phil blinks slowly. "Sure."

Dan steps away before Phil can stop him. He really wants to kiss him after having him so close, except whatever that was from before loiters inbetween them, so he watches Dan smile close-mouthed, embarrassed maybe, then leave the room.

Alone, Phil breathes out. Well, at least his headache/hangover has abated somewhat. Now he just needs to figure out what to wear for day-before-birthday drinks with his gorgeous, _stylish_ boyfriend.

 

 

 

Phil sits on the sofa, ready and waiting for Dan to join him. He puts the earlier weirdness to the back of his mind because he's determined that they're both going to enjoy tonight. He's not entirely sure what's taking Dan so long since he doesn't have to bother with obsessively straightening his hair anymore, but Phil won't hurry him as he'd hate it if Dan did that to him when he was tackling his quiff. That and putting in his contacts are the most time-consuming things for him as he's a pretty low maintenance kind of guy when it comes to going out _out_.

His haircut still feels like a fun novelty for him and he cautiously fluffs it with a gentle hand as he scrolls through his phone. He answers a few tweets on a whim, smiling at the excitement his replies cause, and then ends up watching some Instagram stories. Once he's wasted time doing that, he notices he's still at the top of his own feed, Alex's happy face staring at him, his arm genially around Phil's shoulder. He looks around Dan's height and Dan comes through the door before Phil can think deeper on that, questioning whether his outfit looks okay.

"Of course it does," he replies in a confused tone as usually Dan does what he wants when it comes to his personal style.

Sure, he asks Phil's opinion sometimes, but he's never looked _lost_. His dark eyes track down Phil's body, taking in his black skinny jeans, trainers, blue printed t-shirt (having had enough of red on tour) and navy bomber jacket before he turns around to go and change again.

"Dan, you look fine!" Phil shouts after him to ward off another crisis. "I'm calling us an Uber so you better hurry up!"

Less than five seconds later, Dan returns sheepishly. He hasn't changed a thing. "Yeah?"

Phil lowers his phone from his ear and shakes his head fondly, closing the gap between them in long strides. With Dan in a typically all black ensemble, Phil smooths his thumb over his shoulder where his jumper is stretched thin and worn. Dan bites his lip, breathing slow, so Phil leans in and kisses him. It's chaste and quick but it quiets the discomfort in Phil's chest and when he pulls away he grins at Dan, growing when Dan rolls his eyes and smiles at him so that his eyes crinkle and his dimple shows.

After another Uber ride where Phil is glad he could talk to Dan in the backseat as a valid excuse not to engage in awkward small talk with the driver, they leave the car and walk down the road a short distance to a set of black double doors. It looks like it hides a dingy underground club, but is in fact a quirky cocktail bar. It's amazing what a Google search will throw up, even when you've lived in the city for six years. 

Low-lit and with Lewis Carroll-themed décor, it's as if the universe combined their personalities to make a great place for a date night. They find a small circular table for two next to some tall, golden palm tree ornament that makes Dan grimace, but Phil likes the illusion that they can have some privacy whilst surrounded by a group of people. It's not too busy and Phil watches with a secret smile as Dan approaches the nearby dark wood bar, towering over many and getting served promptly. Phil had asked Dan to surprise him with a drinks choice and he eventually comes back to the table with two glasses clutched in his massive hands. They're the total opposite of each other. Dan's looks distinctly like an espresso martini and Phil's, well - 

"You said to surprise you," he says defensively, putting the bright orange concoction in front of Phil.

Phil chuckles and pats Dan's arm once he's sat down. Dan tenses momentarily then immediately melts under Phil's touch. "I did," he takes a sip from the straw and looks up at Dan through his lashes, cheeks hollowed. "Mmm - yeah, that's good,"

Dan swallows and tries to turn in his seat. "What's not good is I can't fit my legs under this fucking table," he grumbles, changing the subject.

Phil briefly nudges Dan's ankle with his toes and takes another drink. "Shame."

"Stop it,"

"What?"

Dan rolls his eyes at Phil being deliberately obtuse. "Being a big ol' flirt,"

Phil leans in to rest his elbows on the table with his legs facing away because he has to admit he's having the same problem with the fit, but they're both too lazy to find somewhere else. He watches Dan's mouth part, like he thought he was going to do _something_ , then shifts the focus to a chat about who would win in a fight, dinosaurs versus robots.

 

 

 

A few drinks in, the debates and chitchat get funnier and more ridiculous and Phil gets all nostalgic about Dan in the past and the things he loved about him then and loves about him now until Dan's giggling out of flattered embarrassment. That smile makes Phil want to do it more, but his straw comes up dry as he sucks at the dregs of his drink.

It's his turn to get a round in, so he gathers his and Dan's empty glasses to stop their small table becoming too cluttered and because he hears his mum's voice in his head reminding him to clean up after himself. Dan's hand shoots out to grab his as he shuffles past and he squeezes briefly before letting go to order another orange drink and something aesthetically pleasing for Dan. It's the kind of place with cocktails that could match that description and he's trying to decide between three as he waits for the hipster barman to come to him when someone bumps into his side followed by raucous laughter.

"Oops, sorry!" the culprit titters. The tiny woman, who is definitely a part of the gaggle of females beside her, is clearly drunk and Phil nods uncomfortably to accept the lacklustre apology, trying not to engage. His eyes dart to the barman, but he remains at the other end of the bar. He wonders how Dan got served so easily when he feels a hand between his shoulderblades. At first, he thinks maybe Dan has come to see what's taking him so long, but the woman from before is leaning into him, her eyes on the menu that's nowhere near her. "What do you recommend then? Never been here before,"

"Er - " _I recommend that you leave me alone_ is what he thinks, but doesn't say. Instead, he laughs awkwardly and points to something random. He sees from the corner of his eyes that she boldly plays with her hair, flirting as unsubtle as a brick that even Phil can recognise it. Dan always complains that he can be so oblivious sometimes.

Phil jumps, startled, when someone quickly taps him on the shoulder then grabs his bare arm. He'd taken his jacket off a couple of drinks ago because he was too hot and goosebumps rise on his skin from the contact, doubly when he realises it's Dan.

"Hello," he says, cheerful but slightly too loud. "Where's my drink?"

Phil turns towards him to put himself as a shield between the woman and Dan. He doesn't care about her, but he knows Dan has seen what went down otherwise he wouldn't be up here and he definitely cares about him, especially after the issue with Alex. It's not the first time Dan's got jealous, yet in this instance Phil is slightly relieved he did. Dan widens his eyes at him like he's being playful before looking around Phil at the woman as she frowns, confused in her inebriated, rejected state.

"Y'know what I recommend?" Dan starts, clearly having heard her ask Phil.

"Dan - " he warns, pleading.

Dan's expression remains hard, but his posture suddenly softens. "You should go back to your friends," he says coolly, telegraphing _leave us alone_ as he backs down from whatever he had initially wanted to say.

Luckily, she takes the advice with a glare and Phil's anxiety loosens its grip on him. Dan flags down the barman and buys a drink for Phil, but not one for himself. They trail back to the table and Phil feels like it's his fault, even though he didn't do anything wrong. Neither did she really. Her crime was unknowingly getting into the middle of whatever is hanging around tonight. Maybe a good night's sleep might help. With Dan still glancing at the bar, Phil sighs and pushes his drink away after a few gulps.

"I didn't - "

Dan blinks at him, shocked. " _I know that_ ," he soothes softly. He stares hard at the back of the woman's head again.

Phil picks up his jacket from the back of his chair. "Come on. Let's go home."

Dan looks like he'll put up a token protest before he shrugs on his white transparent coat and Phil feels his presence trail behind him as he heads for the door. The cold January night air helps clear his mind and although they didn't exactly fight in public, he knows they at least need to have a _discussion_ once they get home.

Dan has other ideas.

"I'm gonna go to bed."

His shoes thump against the wall as he kicks them off and leaves them there, ready for Phil to groggily fall over in the morning and suddenly Phil's reached his limit. He makes to grab Dan's wrist and says his name, but he pulls away, so Phil reacts without thinking - grabbing his shoulder instead and giving him a push towards the wall. Dan stumbles and they're both staring at each other, wide-eyed and practically nose to nose. It's no worse than the pushing and shoving they've done filming a gaming video or even play-fighting in private time away from the camera, but Phil instantly feels awful.

"Fuck, I'm sorry - " he croaks, emotional. "I - "

However, Dan doesn't let him apologise properly as he lunges at Phil mouth first with his hands clamped around Phil's upper arms. It's a sharp turn of events, but Phil's sound of surprise quickly dissolves into a moan as he realises how much he's wanted to be thoroughly snogged like this since he came home from visiting his parents.

"It's me who should be sorry," Dan argues breathlessly as they struggle to part. He cups Phil's jaw and smiles. "I can't say it won't happen again because, well - I'm me, but I am sorry for being a jealous prick and being weird with you."

He doesn't let Phil even think to contradict him, kissing him and pulling Phil forwards to follow him to the nearest bedroom they can find. They stagger into Dan's room whilst still attached at the mouth and Phil realises that Dan's serious about apologising when he doesn't say anything to the trail of clothes Phil's creating across his bedroom floor as they aim for the bed in a tangle of limbs. 

At some point, they must've turned around as Phil lands first and he opens his eyes to Dan ungracefully, desperately, above him. A lot of the time this time is usually when he'd stop and look his fill for a moment because Phil always thinks he's beautiful and he's so damn lucky, but he figures that can come later. It's his birthday and what he wants right now is to feel warm skin touching his, so his fingers reach down for the hem of Dan's black jumper and they stop kissing long enough for Dan to lift his arms, letting Phil strip him to match his own half naked look.

He feels Dan kiss his neck briefly then move on, starting to draw a path downwards with his lips and tongue but Phil grabs his elbow to get his attention, shaking his head. "Quick and dirty,"

Dan raises his eyebrows. "Wow, you're actually turning me down? Okay,"

Phil tuts at his smile and pulls him in by his waist, keen for something fast to take the edge off since they hadn't immediately gone at it as soon as he'd first got back to the apartment like he'd hoped. "Shut up and c'mere - want you so much,"

He slips a hand between them to make his intentions clear and together they unzip and shuffle their jeans down enough to be able to touch each other properly, Phil inhaling sharply when Dan shifts his hips to wrap a big hand around them both instead. With his own hands free, Phil slides one to the back of Dan's head and their lips meet again as Dan tests the waters. He's slick and the rubbing is helping, but Phil watches Dan put the heated kissing and heavy petting on pause to spit into his palm. They could just reach over for the lube, but it feels too far away in this bubble and they're lazy when they get the chance to be.

"Quick and dirty," he sniggers, voice sounding deeper so close to Phil's ear and a shiver runs down Phil's spine.

He wants to make an ASMR joke, but the words die in his throat as Dan's hand strokes them in long pulls and Phil feels his chest tighten fondly because he quickly realises that Dan's tricks are all for him especially, what he likes, when he likes, how much he likes it and their kiss turns slack and uncoordinated as Phil moves his hands to squeeze Dan's arse hard under his jeans but over his underwear to be a bit of a tease.

"God, yes - baby," Dan groans, probably still a little buzzed from tonight if he's coming out with things like that.

Phil doesn't mind one bit, even if he feels mostly sober now but the sugar fuels his need to reciprocate and he knocks his hand clumsily onto Dan's around their cocks to squeeze there too. Dan bucks into the sensation and stops the kissing to lean his forehead against Phil's. They go cross-eyed looking at each other so close and Phil laughs, but it comes out fractured and breathy because Dan's too good at this, even when slightly impaired by alcohol.

"I'm not drunk, promise," he says, Phil's thoughts suddenly on the outside for Dan to hear.

"Loose lips," he giggles at himself.

"Shut the fuck up," Dan giggles as well before tilting his head and demandingly giving Phil his tongue.

He thinks - inside his head - he must be mad to stop Dan from sucking him off because hello, oral fixation, but then Dan's wrist twists on an upstroke on his cock and Phil feels a jolt straight through his body like lightning. Soon they're moaning into every kiss, every grateful lungful of air, and Phil sees sweet release on the horizon.

"Yeah, babe, that's it," he praises, "Fuck - think I'm gonna come,"

He leaves Dan to finish him off to get at Dan's arse again, this time grasping at bare flesh. He's probably being rough but Dan's panting next to his ear as they give up kissing to thrust through the handjob and Phil rubs a dry fingertip between Dan's cheeks. He gasps and Phil feels his cock jerk and spurt. Wet spreads onto their half undressed crotches, yet Phil can't stop his hips from moving. His body tingles as he forces himself to move fast through with difficulty through the haze of his orgasm to shove Dan flat onto his back. His cock is still out, but he can't focus on anything apart from Dan. 

Dan is his and he is Dan's and, when he looks into the future, he can't see that ever changing, so he slides to his boyfriend's dick, licks the head to watch Dan arch, head thrown back, throat exposed, and the long line of him so hot that Phil feels a feeble answering twitch as Dan comes on his tongue.

Once he's done, Phil leans his forehead on Dan's thigh to catch his breath. He can feel Dan collecting himself too, chest heaving, and there's a lengthy near-silence before Dan speaks.

"So, you won't let me blow you, but you do that?"

He sounds so petulant and Phil keeps his tired chuckle to himself. Instead, he drags himself up the bed and strokes his hand over Dan's cheek, their gazes locked. "That's for you and only you. Remember that."

"Jesus Christ, okay," Dan says, breaking their intense moment of wordlessly communicating, staring. "I get it. And I'm sorry, again, for being stupid."

Phil returns to his position from earlier and tucks his messy self back into his underwear for now. He isn't ready to leave Dan's side yet to do something as frivolous as clean up. He puts his arm around Dan's shoulder and tugs him in for a cuddle as an end to all his apologies, his curly hair soft beneath Phil's chin.

"His name is Alex," he says into the calm, figuring Dan needs to know to vanquish any last demons he might have about this. "We used to be friends in primary school. He was on a mini break on the island with a group I didn't know. We bumped into each other when my dad took me out for a drink." Dan tries to interrupt, to protest that _everything's fine_ , but Phil won't have Dan feeling like shit, not for a second, whatever the reason if he can help it and this he can do. "We started getting all nostalgic and I thought it'd be funny to take a picture together, for old times' sake. Yes, he's good looking and he told me he's single, but I'm not." Phil touches Dan's cheek again to feel it warm, hopefully from what they just did and not embarrassment and Phil smiles softly as Dan looks up. "You hear me? _I'm not_. I love you and I couldn't wait to come back here, to _our_ apartment to celebrate my birthday."

"Okay," Dan replies, finally like he means it and not dismissive to protect himself from hurt. "I love you too, y'know, for my sins." Rolled onto his stomach underneath Phil's arm and half draped over his body, Phil watches him yawn and glance away to the left. A grin blooms onto his face. "Hey, it's after midnight. You're officially another year closer to death."

Phil punches him lightly in the shoulder. "Dan!"

"What? It's true!" he cackles, "Okay, you're officially an old man then. Is that better? Where's your stick, granddad?"

"I'll - I'll stick you," Phil grumbles and Dan's dark eyes shimmer dangerously at the innuendo.

"Oh yeah? Sounds like a promise, mate."

Phil suddenly feels sleepy, perhaps proving Dan's point. No, he knows it's all jokes and fun. Thirty two is not old. Age is just a number. Besides, he knows for a fact that Dan _likes_ him being older than he is, the kinky weirdo.

It's Phil's turn to yawn then and it comes to him that if he's not going to shower, he needs to at least take his contacts out. He tries to move, but Dan whines to make him laugh before he lets him get up. Phil feels delightfully wobbly and he drops a kiss to Dan's head because he did that and he did it _good_ with just his damn hand. He senses Dan's eyes on him as he leaves the room and it's nice, it's comforting to know that Dan wants to keep looking at him like he can't get enough when they're together. Not just sex, all of it - sitting in a sofa crease each answering work emails, watching television, filming gaming videos, visiting each other's families.

As Phil cleans himself up as best as he can without a shower then sets about his nighttime routine, he's hit with how much he doesn't want to do trips home alone anymore. If they can, he wants Dan to come with him every single time from now on. That said, his soppy mood is slightly ruined when he notices that he didn't pick up anything to change into and he doesn't fancy putting his sweaty, dirty jeans and underwear back on to return to Dan. With nothing else for it, Phil slips on his glasses, gathers his clothes to dump them in the washing machine on the way and strides naked into Dan's room because clearly that's where they've chosen to park themselves tonight.

"Oh, hello," Dan pretends to look scandalised as the cold air gets the better of Phil and he runs for the bed, Dan managing to leap up in time as he dives beneath the duvet to get warm.

"I had no pyjamas with me!" Phil hisses, shivering.

Dan waves the explanation away, biting his lip in an exaggerated manner as he stands by the bed, hands on hips and his jeans still undone. "No - no, don't get dressed on my account,"

"Pervert," Phil quips.

"You bet, sugar," Dan winks as Phil pretends to retch.

Although quickly Phil is made to be spectator as Dan gets undressed in front of him in record time. It's not the first time of course, not even the hundredth time, but it doesn't mean he enjoys it any less, apart from when Dan yanks at the corner of the duvet once he's down to his underwear and Phil shakes his head, expression stubborn.

"Um, I think not - those have got to come off as well, Danny boy,"

Dan rolls his eyes even as he accepts. "So bossy."

They finally huddle together and resume from earlier, wrapped around each other now to share body heat as well as intimacy. It's not the most practical thing to do and they'll probably turn away from each other in the night as one gets hot or something, but for now it'll do.

"Hey, y'know now that we're like this," Dan says into their properly post-coital moment, "maybe later you'll get more of what we just did, for your birthday. If you've been a good boy, obviously." 

"Don't say good boy like that, it's creepy,"

"Kick your birthday off with a bang," Dan adds, undeterred, "quite literally,"

"Oh my god, go to sleep!" Phil groans.

"See, now you know how I feel about your jokes,"

He pokes Phil in the side, so Phil pokes him back. "Rude."

"God, you're slow to only notice that tonight."

Phil squeezes him in his arms rather than carry on the banter and Dan takes it for what it is, pecks him on the lips goodnight and rolls over so that they're back to chest. Phil can't take how much he bloody loves this man, flaws and insecurities included, and wants to squeeze him again. He settles for a kiss to Dan's broad, bare shoulder and feels Dan's contented sigh flow through him as they try to get a few hours sleep before he gets to see what Dan has planned for him. Whatever it is, he knows it's going to be great because it's his birthday and it's Dan and that's all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
